A dream come True?
by J.L. Parker
Summary: Mole has been given a chance to finally be able to see, but he knows there's a lot of risk when it comes to the procedure. Will the results be the ones he wants. Will he finally be able to see Mime?  One-shot: Contains Yaoi. Edit: Re-post.


Hello everyone, I thought it over and decided to put up a story for you all while my main one is in the process of being typed.  
>I was given the Idea from 0xflakyx0 a friend of mine and I thought it would make for a good story and thank you to Sugarhighnutty for giving me the title.<br>Look if you don't approve of any of this then go ahead and complain in a review and I'll try my best to ignore it.  
>for those of you who are okay with this happening then by all means read and enjoy.<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own happy tree friends or any of the characters.  
>Warning: This contains Yaoi, Boy on boy, MalexMale. DO NOT LIKE? DO NOT READ!<p>

Thank you to 0xflakyx0 for the Amazing and beautiful Idea~

xxXxx

It was a slow day at the Happy tree town hospital, there was one incident where Pop had to bring in Cub.  
>Cub had gotten a hold of a pair scissors, and had tripped while he was running and made a small gash in his thigh and had to be brought in for stitches, Sniffles took care of that so I was made to finish paperwork with Lumpy. I was sorting them into their designated files to be put away later and Lumpy was signing documents and looking over organ donations.<br>I was filing something when Lumpy broke the silence. "Hey, take a look at this"!  
>You'd think after years of know and working with each other he would think that was a stupid thing to say to me. "What is it Lumpy"?<br>"It's a donation for eyes. Hey, you're blind aren't you why don't you have a eye Transplant"?  
>It's not like I haven't thought about things like that before but, there were a lot of risk a lot of Lumpy related risks. "Lumpy, I'm not really comfortable with you being that close to my head with any sort of medical tools".<br>Lumpy was the only one who was able to do any kind of Transplant Surgery,He sighed deeply and spoke "But don't you want to be able to see"?  
>I laid the papers back on the desk where me and him were seated at, "I would do anything to see, but there's so much risk in having it done".<br>"But what if it was successful and you were finally able to see everything". 'everything'? It would be great If i could finally understand colours and what day and night looked like. . . . .And. Lumpy interrupted my train of thought when he spoke again. "You'll finally be able to see where you walked, you'd see the city and your house for the first time"! 'Wait', I interrupted him with my own thoughts and sat there quietly thinking of the one person who mattered the most in my life. 'I would finally be able to see. . . . .' I could feel myself blushing, I sighed and went back to filing. "I'll think about it, and. . . .I'll. . . talk it over with Mime".  
>I heard him chuckle as me and him went back to our paper work,we stayed silent the rest of the time and soon it was time to go home.<p>

xxXxx

The drive home was pleasant, it might have been a slow day but it was still mentally exhausting. I parked in the driveway (I think) and got out of the car getting my  
>briefcase out of the back seat, pulling out my cane and tapping my way to the front door. When I finally found it I jiggled the knob to find it locked, "Mime must still not be home". I thought out loud, I reached into my pocket and searched for my keys and pulled them out once I located them, I unlocked the door and let myself in.<p>

"Hello, Mime"?  
>There was no answer, I knew he wasn't home yet but I couldn't help not hoping he was. He worked at the circus as a performer so he would come home late sometimes.<br>I sighed and dropped my briefcase by the door and lead myself carefully into the sitting room, I tapped my cane around until it hit a piece or furniture, I felt for the object and found it to be my armchair. Plopped myself down setting my cane besides me and decided to relax until Mime got home.

I sat there thinking about what would be going on tomorrow, I was off of hospital duty for a few days, so I would probably stay home for those few days.  
>I hadn't seen Mime in-. . . . . .Seen, I haven't seen anyone!<br>I sit up leaning my elbows against my knees burying my face into my hands.  
>'I wonder. . .If I should'. I take of my Tea shades and blink my eyes a few time, nothing. Wether I had my glasses on or not I still saw nothing. Everything was black. . .or so I've been told that what I saw was black. I never knew colours. or anything for that matter. I never knew-.<br>Mime.  
>I've never known what he looked like even if he had described himself to me, I'd never be able to imagine or understand. "Mime, I want to know. I want-"!<p>

I heard the door click open and a voice followed. "Hello, Mole"? I smiled at the sound of my lover's- . . .wait, are those tears? I touch my cheek and there were small tear trails where tears had ran down my skin. Maybe, this was the answer.

"Mole"? Mime, he had entered the room. "Welcome home" I replied trying my best not to sound upset, I heard him approaching me, he stopped in front of me and cupped my face lifting it up to meet his.

"Mole, are you alright"?  
>I smile sadly and nodded, turning my head to kiss the palm of his right hand, "Are you sure, your cheeks are wet, have you been crying"?<br>I let out a breathy laugh closing my useless eyes, making leftover tears run down my face, he leans forward to wrap his arms around my neck and I wrap mine around his torso holding him close.  
>"Did you have a bad day"? Mime spoke softly, I hated making him worry over me. "It's not that, today wasn't bad it was just slow" I replied.<br>He kissed my cheek and pressed his forhead to mine.  
>"Then what's got you so upset"? I kept my eyes closed sighing deeply. "Me and Lumpy were doing paper work today and he was reading a list of donated organs that the hospital had received and he mentioned that we were donated a pair of eyes".<br>Mime didn't say anything so I continued. "And, he said it would be possible for me to see again, if I got a eye transplant".  
>His arms loosened around my neck. "Really"? he sounded shocked. "Yes, but there's a lot of risk in it, and I wanted to ask your opinion".<p>

Silence fell again, I was starting to get worried after a few minutes of him not saying anything, I was about to say something when he hugged me tightly.  
>"Mime"?<p>

"Mole, you would do that for me"?  
>'For him'. Was I really that blind, was I really not thinking of him when I was offered Sight?<br>I shouldn't have to worry, I should just be thinking of the results in the long run, I would be able to see Him.  
>I would finally be able to see Mime, My lover. To see him smile, cry, and. . . .to see his face when we make love. . .<p>

"Mime". He pulled away from me slightly I could feel his eyes on me, I take a deep breath and speak. "Mime, I'll do it for us. . . .for you".  
>I heard a sniffle, was he. . .crying? "Mime. . . ."?<br>The next thing I knew I was flung back against the chair his lips pressed against mine I could feel his cheeks pressed against mine, they were wet from tears that escaped.  
>I kissed him back passionately wrapping my arms around him, I was doing this for him and only him everything I ever did, it was always just for him.<br>We pull apart for air and I kiss his cheek tenderly. "I love you Mime". I hold him close as he softly sobs into the crook of my neck I gently stroke his hair as the happy news sets in.

xxXxx

"Why are you arguing with me, Sniffles"? I had gone to the hospital the next day to talk about the operation over with Sniffles, but we hit a rough spot due to Sniffles being to cautious. "You do know that I won't be the one doing the operation, correct"? I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, "I know darn well that it won't be you, I know Lumpy's the only one certified to do that procedure"!

The argument never went farther then those two questions, Me and sniffles had been good friends for some time and he was just looking out for me, but this whole argument was getting ridiculous.

"You do know that there are risk in this kind of Procedure, right"? I could hear Sniffles, scratching down notes on to his clipboard. "I know that there are risk and to tell you the truth I am scared. . . .But, It's not just for me. . .It's-"!  
>"For Mime"? Sniffles finished my sentence, and I bowed my head, I heard him walk up to me and he put his hand on my shoulder I think Sniffles and Handy were the only ones who knew about me and Mime and the only ones who understood that our relationship was strong, Sniffles was understanding due to him having Nutty as a "Roommate" or at least that's what he called it, but I wasn't about to give up on this idea so I pressed on. "I am scared, but if I have to trust Lumpy with my brain then so be it, So please. . . .".<br>I heard him sigh and he gave my shoulder a squeeze "Alright, but for the record your eyes won't be blue anymore, they'll be Brown, are you alright with that"?  
>"They can be rainbow colour for all I care, I just want to be able to see"!.<p>

"Alright, I'll set the date for the Transplant for 3 weeks from now, and no sooner then that alright"?. Sniffles patted my shoulder and I got up from my seat. "Thank you".  
>I got my cane and started walking out.<br>*My lips like sugar~This candy's got you sprung~* "Ah! s-sorry, that's my cell"! I heard him make a fuss trying to look for his phone after the sound of paper flying everywhere he found his phone and answered. "H-hello? Nutty, I told you I would be working late tonight!"! I let myself out of his office to him arguing with his "Roommate" over why he was working so many late nights.

xxXxx

A week had gone by and durning those days Mime was going on about what we would do once I was able to see, he told me he would take me to the docks to see the sun go down, he would show me different facial expressions, and he would show me his face with and without his make-up .  
>I've never heard him so happy, except for the day I first told him that I liked him. Either way he was excited about the operation and I couldn't help but feel excited too, there were times where I was a bit scared of what might go wrong on the operating table but Mime would push all those thoughts out of my head when he told me we would. . . . .hah, I can't believe I'm so embarrassed about making love to him, but being able to see makes it feel like it's our first time again. . .I wasn't this nervous when we first did it but, now it's going to be so much different. "Mole, are you alright"? Mime whispered, we were eating lunch at Giggle's and Petunia's diner and he wasn't used to talking in front of other unless it was me or one of his closer friends. "Yes I'm alright, Just thinking about next week". He placed his hand over mine and gave it a squeeze. "Everything's going to be fine, alright"? I smiled and nodded, I had told him my eyes were no longer going to be blue the minute I got home from talking to Sniffles and he said he couldn't care less either about my eye colour.<br>I squeezed his and and drank my coffee, I would always worry about things wether it'd be this operation or something small, but every time he reassured me that things would be alright, he would always kill that worry that would take over.

xxXxx

the three weeks that me and Mime waited together, were long and anxiety filled, well for me at least.  
>The day of the operation had finally come and I was in a hospital bed waiting to be taken in for the transplant, Mime never left my side since we woke up that morning, He told me that it was noon and that Sniffles would be in at any minute, my hands shook, I was lost between being excited and be scared for my life. My lover grabbed hold of my trembling hands and spoke reassuringly to me, I couldn't help but be scared, I felt like a child about to be given a shot, and I should know, I've given Cub, shots plenty of times to figure out what a scared child sounded like.<br>The door to the room had opened, "Alright Mole, Lumpy's ready for you". I let out a shaky breath and nodded, they rolled me out of the room and even as we made our way to the operating room Mime never let my hand go. The bed stopped rolling and I knew what that meant, I gripped my lovers hand tighter then before refusing to let go.

"This is it, are you ready Mole"? I wanted to blurt out a big fat 'Hell No'! but I was already this far and I had to put my fear aside for Mime, so I slowly let go of my lovers hand and nodded, the doors to the operating room opened and I was rolled inside, leaving my lover behind to wait in the waiting room.  
>The room was a little cold and I was starting to shake again, this time out of nervousness, I took deep breaths calming myself down, but was startled by Lumpy's words that seemed to come out of nowhere. "Alright, Mole, I'm going to give you something to knock you out so you won't be awake for the procedure". My thoughts were going a mile a minute, 'He Better Be Giving Me Something to Knock Me Out"! I felt a alcohol swab clean an area around my arm, after that I felt the little prick of the needle going into my skin, not even a few seconds had past and I was out like a light, my thoughts focusing on Mime and wondering if he was more scared then I was at the moment.<p>

When I finally woke up, I wasn't able to open my eyes so I didn't know where I was, I reached up with my arm to touch my face and found bandages wrapped around my eyes. I laid my arm back down next to me, and was startled by a voice "Mole"? I couldn't hear the voice, properly, it sounded groggy and a little muffled, the muffled part was probably due to the bandages covering my ears. "Hello"? I answered wondering who was there, I felt a small hand place itself on my cheek. "Mime". I smiled and he leaned down and placed a small kiss to my lips. "Did everything turn out okay"? I asked, he moved his hand from my face to my hand and gave it a squeeze. "Sniffles said that we should wait a few days to take off the bandages and we should know by then".  
>I sighed in relief knowing that nothing bad happened, and knowing that in a few days I might finally be able to see my lover for the first time. I smiled relaxing into the pillow that cushioned my head, Mime never let go of my hand as I drifted back to sleep. After a day or two I was release and me and Mime went to our shared home, Sniffles told us to come back to the hospital in a week to get the bandages finally removed, I knew that week was going to be a long one.<p>

xxXxx

The day I was released to go home was a happy one, me and Mime made our way to our shared home without any problems, it was already seven in the evening, and all we did when we got home was change our clothes get into bed and cuddled, we fell asleep and didn't get up until the morning.

The next day, Mime told me that he didn't want me going outside, without him going with me. "Sniffles said to not go out too much until your ready to take the bandages off". I sighed annoyed at my lover being so over protective about me. "I'm used to walking not being able to see, how is this time different then any other one"? We hadn't had an argument like this in a while, I was wondering what's got him so wound up. "You just got back from the Hospital and you want to go outside"! I groaned. "I just want to walk around, I've been stuck in a bed for the pas few days, I need to get a little exercise even if it's just walk". I wasn't done talking and I wasn't about to let him get a word in "Why are you so upset, what's bothering you that you're not telling me"? I asked him sternly raising my voice a little to let him know that I was being serious. He didn't speak for a while and I had wondered if I had gotten him more upset then he already was. The next thing I knew he had placed his hands on my knees and placed his lips on mine giving me a soft kiss, I gently returned the kiss, hoping that he wasn't upset anymore, he broke the kiss but he kept his face close to mine, I could feel his breath on my lips. "Mime, what's wrong"? His hands gripped the fabric of my slacks as his hands turned into fists. "Mi-", "I'm scared okay"! He interrupted me with his sudden outburst, his voice sounded cracked, I think he was crying. "I. . .I don't want anything to happen that would ruin the whole operation". He sniffled and with his weight pressed against my knees I could feel him trembling. "Mime. . . .". I reached forward and wrapped my arms around his tiny frame, he trembled in my arms as I held him close to me. Geez he was worrying more then I was before the operation. "I just don't want this operation to be for nothing, you were so worried and now that It's over, if it didn't work out you would have been scared for nothing". He sobbed out each word with effort trying to make himself audible. I kissed his cheek tenderly, rubbing the small of his back. "Mime, I'm alright, and you were the one who told me that I would be alright during and after the procedure". I burried my face into the crook of his neck. "Why are you worried now"? He sniffled, he sounded like he was trying to calm himself down after a few minutes he spoke. "I-I. . .I just don't want anything to happen". He wrapped his arms around me and buried his face into my hair, we stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, but after we pulled apart, I told him that I would try my best to stay home as much as I could but I still needed some fresh air. We came to an agreement that If I wanted to go outside I would have to sit on the steps in front of the house. We didn't argue over the matter again, we both knew that there was no point it wouldn't matter in a few days so we just dropped it.

xXx

the week finally gone by and nothing bad had happened, and we made our way to the hospital. Me and Mime sat in Sniffles' office waiting patiently for him to attend to us, he was busy with another patient so we had to wait for him. After 10 or 15 minutes the door to the room opened and he had walked in. "Sorry, that took longer then I thought, Cuddles had fallen off his skate board and had scrapped his elbow in the process". I heard him write a few things on his clipboard that he always carried around.  
>"Alright then, today's a big day". Yeah it was a pretty big day wasn't it, the moment I woke up I knew that today was when I would have the bandages removed, and to tell you the truth I was nervous. What if it didn't Work? I clenched the edges of the check up bench that I was sitting on, I heard foot steps walking towards me. "Mole, are you ready"? Sniffles said with more confidence then I had at that moment. I nodded and replied with a small "Yeah" and with that he proceeded with the removal of the bandages.<br>It felt like and eternity as he unwrapped my head but once the last of it was removed, I kept my eyes close afraid of opening them. "Alright Mole, I want you to very slowly open your eyes so you can get accustomed to the light of the room, you can take as much time as you want". Sniffles said assuring me, I took in deep breaths and mustered up as much bravery as I could to open them.

'Come on'! I kept telling myself every time I wanted to keep them closed, I finally fought my fear and slowly started to open my left eye, ever so slowly I started to see something strange. . .it wasn't dark. . .It was a little tot much for me to handle but after a while, whatever I was seeing became less harsh. Once half of my ey was open there were disfigured shapes that I couldn't quite make out, so I slowly started to open my other eye, the harshness returned but slowly faded and the shapes that I saw became a little bit more clear.  
>there was a tall figure standing in front of me. . . . .wait, I looked down to see two, long figures that I assumed to be my leg, I blinked a few times trying to get my vision to focus and trying to make out my legs. Soon my vision became a lot clearer and I was able to make out the tile on the floor.<p>

"Mole"? I get thrown out of my trance and I lift my head to see who was trying to get my attention, My vision finally became clear and I could see the person standing in front of me. He wore a coat and had glasses He was fairly tall and he was. . .smiling. . . ."Mole, can you see me"? My eyes widen, I. . .I could See! "Sniffles. . . .is that you"? His smile grew into a grin. "Yes, Mole it's me"! He laughed and I couldn't help but smile. . .I stood and walked over to him, I reached out and touched his glasses slightly. "I. . .I-I can see you"! He laughed again the smile never leaving his face. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, I could finally see my friend. . . I could finally see!

"M-mole. . .". I'm startled by the small voice, I turn around and I my mouth drops. "Mime"? There he was. . .Face paint and all, I couldn't move. . ."Mime, I. . .I. . ." Before I could finish he runs up to me and wraps his arms tightly around my waist. The tears that were threatening to escape had rolled down my cheeks without care "Mime"! I lifted him up and hugged him tightly. "I see you. . . .I can finally see you"! I sob out and he cries along with me, I cup his face and look into his eyes. "so this is the colour Purple"? he smiles and laughs as his own tears run down his face ruining his make-up. "You're more beautiful then I could have ever imagined in my entire life". He looks at me his laugh dying, I runs my fingers through his hair, "You're so beautiful Mime". I cupped his face and Kiss him deeply, with as much love as I could put into that one kiss. He sobbed softly into the kiss and I held him closer. I loved him, enough to do something like this operation that had so many risk, and to have the results come out the way we wanted was nothing short then a dream come true. We broke the kiss for air, I pressed my face to his as more tears ran carelessly.

"I love you". he gave me a quick kiss. "I love you too Mole".

xXx

After our heartfelt reunion in the small check up room, we cleaned our faces and I was finally able to see Mime with out his make-up (he looked better that way) after that we exited the hospital, well, not before I went to go say Thank you to Lumpy who was happy and surprised that the Transplant had gone so well

When we exited the hospital I looked around at the world that was once unknown to me, and I took it all in with my lover holding onto my hand. We walked into town and he said that he had a surprise for me, so we walked until we got to Giggle's and Petunia's diner. We walked in and Everyone I knew was there, Mime had planned this a few days after we left the hospital right after my operation.

He told everyone to come to the diner so that I could be re-introduced to everyone, I had never been so happy, I was finally able to see my best friend Handy and everyone else, including Cuddles who had bandages wrapped around his elbow from where he had gotten the scrape from falling off his skateboard.

We had a small party celebrating me being able to see and for the first time ever I was able to see my Lover's beautiful smile.

xxXxx

For the two days, Mime had been teaching me about colours and which facial expressions meant what. It was actually quite a bit of fun, I learned what night and day were, I learned that my hair was Magenta and I learned at night everyone saw black unless they had a light with them.

We walked through the park and he showed me what flowers, trees and ponds.  
>Mime made sure I understood everything, colours and shapes. and now that I saw properly I could drive a lot better then I could, so me and Mime rarely stayed home anymore during the day. So far being able to see was the best thing that ever happened to me besides me falling in love with Mime.<p>

It really was a dream come true.

xxXxx

It was Saturday and it was around midnight.

I parked the car in the driveway getting out along with Mime, we just got back from our first date of me being able to see, we had dinner at one of the nicer restaurants, we went to the docks and watched the sun set and we saw a movie together and after that we stopped by the look out cliff and looked at the stars just me and him. Once we were inside I took off my heavy coat and Helped my Lover out of his and placed them both on the coat rack near the door. "Tonight was amazing". I turned to see Mime looking at me lovingly and I smile "The most amazing night ever". I reply. He walks up to me and presses his hands against my chest standing on his tip-toes, I lean down and kissed him tenderly, the kiss lasted more then a minute, we break the kiss slowly looking into each others eyes examining, figuring out what each one wanted, this whole Time I've been able to see, I've wanted to burn the image of my beautiful love and how he looks when I make sweet love to him. I lean down and kiss him once more, wrapping my arms around his lithe form. we break the kiss again, "Mole". With out any further conversation, I lift him up and carry him to our Bedroom and gently place him in the center of our luxurious bed.  
>I kiss him tenderly, and he wraps his arms around my neck bringing himself closer, I wrap my arms around his waits in response making the kiss deeper. I broke the kiss and slowly licked his bottom lip begging for entrance, he parted his mouth and I slipped my tongue in sensually rubbing mine to his. He moaned softly into the kiss, gently rocking his hips against mine, I broke the kiss once again and groaned at the contact.<br>I was already, turned on the minute we kissed but him causing that sweet friction and the way his hips were moving, it drove me crazy. I held his hips against the bed, looking him straight in the eye, and I licked my lips. I pressed my thumbs firmly against each hip bone causing him to mewl at the pressure, the sound was better now that I had a picture of him doing it. I took my hands off his waist, he was panting his arms on either side of his waist.

I unhooked his suspenders from his shoulders, and I slowly ran my hands under his shirt bringing it up over his head and tossing it to the floor. That soft skin that I could only touch and only imagine, was now right before my eyes and I could see every detail of his torso, He looked so fragile. He reached forward and grabbed the hem of my shirt and slightly pulled it up, he sat up and I helped him pull up my turtleneck, after it was off I tossed to the floor with his shirt.  
>I leant down and kissed his collar bone, I kissed up his neck up to the spot behind his ear and gently grazed my teeth back down to his shoulder. I went back to his chest kissing the middle tenderly. When I couldn't see, I would give him little bite marks but now that I could see him I didn't want to leave one mark on his beautifully soft pale skin.<br>I ran my tongue over his left nipple slowly taking it into my mouth gently suckling it, "M-mole"! He arched his back moaning softly as I gently kneaded the small bud gently between my teeth Causing him to tremble, I toyed with the other with my free hand causing him to whimper, his chest so so deliciously sensitive. I pulled away leaving a trail of saliva connecting me to his chest.  
>I kissed chest and moved down on his body until I reached his stomach.<br>I ran my tongue lightly over his Navel causing him to slightly buck his hips, which caught my attention, I leaned more against him and he let out a small whimper. I could feel hi hardened member against my chest, I smiled and kissed his tummy one last time before I set my myself on my knees. My fingers undo the buttons to his black tight jeans, I hook my fingers on the hem of his pants and slowly pull them down and tossed them with the growing pile of clothes on the floor revealing, his tight light purple boxer briefs. His member pushing against the fabric waiting to be release, but before I did that, I looked at him, every single bit of him from head to toe, he Was beautiful.  
>"Mole"?<br>He broke my train of thought, he looked at me, with eyes that begged for his body to be touched, I ran my hands down his sides all the way to his boxer's, I pinched the hem and slowly pulled them down releasing his member in the process, he gasped as the cool air hit his exposed skin.  
>I tossed the undergarments, and brought my attention back to my lovers. . .trembling. . .flushed body. His stare and the way it tore into me, his eyes were glazed over and half lidded, he was panting his chest rising and falling. I couldn't take it, It was too much.<p>

Without warning I gently grab hold of his hip and lower myself to become level with his already fully grown hard on, he had propped himself using his arms as support and looked at me with those beautifully glazed over eyes. I looked at him with the most intense gaze I could and reverted my attention back to his member.

I tenderly kissed the head, adding a little suction to it. "aha"! I looked up and him and his face is red, he has his eyes closed, and body trembling.  
>I slowly take in only the head of his member into my mouth, running my tongue over the slit gently, causing him to mewl. I start to suck gently, causing his back the arch slightly, It actually looked like it hurt, I withdraw my mouth and he whimpers in protest, but before he could say anything I interject, I place my hand on his chest and gently push him back signaling him to lay down, he looks at me confused but does so, I hook my hands underneath his knees and hook them over my shoulders, he was about to say something but before his words became moans, I took in the head of his member once again and started sucking gently, He lifted his hips trying to get more of himself into my mouth but I kept hold of his thighs to keep him from thrusting. I slowly took more of him into my mouth, pulling away from him once in a while to lick up and down his shaft. I tortured him, until he begged for me to stop teasing him, I let him slip from my mouth and gave the head one last lick before I went back and seated myself on my knees. I look down on my lover to see him panting, with a thin layer of sweat causing his body to shine in the dimmed light of the room.<p>

I looked down and remembered that my pants were still on, I got off the bed and undid the button and zipper and slid off my black slacks , next removing my boxers with a sigh releasing my own fully hardened member. I turned back to the bed to see Mime's eyes just tearing into every part of my body as if I would disappear any second, I smiled and knelt back on the bed, hovering over my small lover, I kissed his lips sweetly. "Have you always looked at me like that, when we make love"? the blush on his face became deeper, if that was possible, but he smiled sweetly and replied "I can't help it, you just look so handsome it's hard not to stare".  
>I kissed him again more lovingly then passionate.<br>"Mole, I. . .I want to make you feel good too". I smile and kiss the bridge of his nose, "You're already making me hot Mime, just seeing those faces you make, it's all I need, you don't have to do a thing, let me take care of you". He didn't protest he just laid back relaxing against the pillows.

I reach over to the nightstand and open one of the drawers pulling out a condom and a small bottle of lubricant,  
>I open the condom and roll it on to my member, groaning at the feel of the contact,<br>I pour a good amount of lube onto my fingers ,spreading around his entrance I looked at him as I slowly slipped the first finger into him. His eyes were closed, and his face looked relaxed, we've done this a couple of times already so I'm sure he's a little used to me by now. I thrust my finger in a few time causing him to start panting, I slowly insert a second finger, I examined his face and he looked a bit uncomfortable and his breathing became a little bit uneven. I pushed my fingers in slowly, trying not to hurt him, I added a thrid finger and began to stretch him slowly.

"Mole. . .It's enough". He placed his hand on my cheek and looked at me with wanton eyes. I let my fingers slip out of him and I pour some more lubricant over my member. I line myself up with his entrance and look at him one last time and he gives me a nod and I slowly push into him. I look at his face, he's completely flushed, digging his fingers into the pillow, after I fully sheathed myself into him I wait for him to get used to my size. "Mime".  
>He looks up at me with tears in the corner of his eyes, I cupped his face and leaned down pressing my forehead to his. "Mole. . .".<br>I kiss him chastely. "Are you ready"? He nods and I start to move slowly in and out of him.  
>He closed his eyes, his mouth partly opened. He looked breath taking.<br>I began to thrust a little faster, his head tilted to the side his back arching slightly.

I lifted his hips trying to get tin at a deeper angle "Anh"! my lover cried out, as I hit that beautiful spot inside of him, I thrusted a bit faster into him, making sure to hit his prostate with each thrust. "M-Mole!, Ngggh"! He moaned and gasped with each jerk of my hips, he voice was like music to me and the sight of him before me was heaven, I lean down and cup his face continuing to thrust my hips forward into his Beautifully tight heat. "Mime. . .M-mime, look at me". he opened his eyes leaving them half lidded and I stare straight into his. "I want to see you, Look at me and let me see you come". He whimpered in response as my thrust become more erratic. "Anh, Mole, I-I can't"! I stared straight into his eyes, Watching and listening to him cry out with every thrust I made until. "Mole, AAH"! I watched as his eyes rolled back into his head and mouth wide open in a silent scream of pleasure, as he climaxed, His heat squeezed around my member and soon after I released myself. I went limp, burying my face in the crook of my lover's neck breathing heavily. "Mime, I love you". his chest rose and fell as he tried to catch his breath, after he calmed down and ran his finger through my hair, kissing the top of my head softly. "I love you too, Mole".  
>I slowly pulled out of him and lay next to him pulling him close to my chest, I pull the blankets over us, and we both fall asleep, loving one another like always.<p>

xxXxx

It had been a whole week and a half since we took of the bandages and I was loving every sight I saw. . .well Except the deaths that I saw everyday, but everything else was amazing!  
>I saw Mime smile when he was happy, when we would get into our little arguments he would puff up his cheeks when he got mad and it was the cutest thing ever, even if he would get more upset with me and we would always make up in the end. Also I never knew how beautiful our town was, even though I had my sight now I refused to take my car, just because I wanted to walk around taking in everything, the trees, the houses. everything was amazing.<p>

I walked down the main street that ran through town and was headed to go pick up something for the Drug store when I saw Mime walking across the street with a shopping bag in his hand, he looked like he was about to cross the street so I though I'd wait for him on this side, he had gone out this morning to run some errands and I hadn't seen him all day, he reached the corner and pressed the button that would put the "walk" signal on, I stood on the opposite curb, and he finally caught sight of me. Finally after a few seconds the "walk" signal went off, and he started to cross the street, but froze when we both heard the squeal of a car, we looked down the street and there was Shifty and Lifty barreling down the street heading straight for. . . "Mime"! I called out but Mime was frozen like a deer caught in headlight (no I'm Being Serious!) he wouldn't move and the twins were getting closer. I ran out onto the street and tackled Mime before the car the twins (that they probably stole) were driving hit him.

We stayed there for a few seconds and I finally picked myself up, to see him He was looking straight at me with his eyes wide and his eyes drowning in tears, I pulled him into an Embrace and held him as he cried. "It's alright, I've got you, You're safe". He wrapped himself tightly around my chest and waist refusing to let go, I moved us (with some difficulty) to the sidewalk and continued to hold him rocking gently back and forth. "Mime, I've got you". after a few minutes his sobs started to fade and his body went limp against mine, I stroked his hair soothingly, before long he braced his arms against my chest and pushed himself away from me so we could make eye contact.  
>His eyes were red and puffy and his make up began to run due to the tears, I smiled and kissed his forehead he closed his eyes finally calming down fully and I kissed his eyelids reassuring him that he was safe. We shared a small quick kiss and got up and dusted ourselves off, we walked down the sidewalks trying to avoid crossing the street, when- "Watch out"! I looked up and the first thing I saw was Handy the second thing I saw was a Plank with nails heading straight for- "MOLE"!<p>

xxXxx

The next thing I knew I woke up to complete black I felt around my face to find that my face was covered in bandages once again. . . .It had only been two week from the surgery and now the blackness had. Wait, was it a dream, did I dream the whole thing, did someone let me have a glimpse of The dark world around me so that I could finally understand it?  
>"Mole, are you awake, how do you feel"? I felt a small hand comb through my hair, and the voice, it was Mimes voice. He sounded tired, "Mime, what happened"? I felt a little weight sink in the bed near my shoulder and I felt him press a soft kiss to my forehead. "You were hit in the face with a loose plank that had nails in it. . . .the nails. . .they". His voiced cracked. No, no, Please don't cry. "Mime". I wrapped my arms around him and pressed my forehead to his, "Mime, it's okay. . .don't cry". He sniffled "No It's not okay, the nails. . .they. . . gouged your eyes out, you can't see anymore"! He sobbed loudly into my shoulder, I was laying in a hospital bed, with bandages over my eyes and was no longer able to see. . . .but I did see. "Mime. . . .don't cry, we both knew it was a dream come true when I got the eyes but, for me being able to see you once for the first time was the greatest dream that ever came true for me". I kissed his forehead and ran my fingers through his hair, I knew he was sad for me no longer being able to see, but I was happy, knowing that even though I couldn't see him, I knew Mime would always be there and that was enough for me.<p>

xxXxx

"Alright, hold still". I felt Sniffle unraveling the bandages around my head, once they were all off I was able to open my eyes again. "Okay Mime, you can come in". I heard the door to the room open and I heard a small gasp "Mole, Your eyes"! I heard his quick foot steps and before I knew it he had flung himself on me hugging me around my neck. I hugged him back a little bit confused. "What about my eyes Mime"? he was silent but spoke again. "You didn't tell him"? I heard Sniffles laugh "No I haven't told him, I wanted you to be the one to tell him". I huff out a bit a air "Tell me what"? I felt Mime's hands cup my face his smooth soft skin against my cheek. "Mole, You have your old eyes back". My eyes widen. "I do"? Sniffles chuckled "I Saved your old eyes, just in case something went bad, I knew how much they suited you so now you have you eyes back". Mime hugged my chest and buried his face in my turtle neck, sighing happily. I smile knowing my Lover was happy no matter what the results are. Just as long as we're together, we'll always be happy. I kiss the top of my Small lover's head and whisper quietly into his purple locks "Maybe this was a dream come true".

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*END*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hope you all enjoyed it!  
>I'll post the next chapter for blind love soon! <p>


End file.
